


THE HOURGLASS

by velyic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad writing skills, Eren so hot Ong, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of fluff asf, No Smut, OOC, Reunions, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velyic/pseuds/velyic
Summary: the hourglass is known to change everything, as you try to save your dead friends.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. when I awake

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on Wattpad @/effulge !

I'M NOT SURE when it all happened.

I've never felt that I was left out as a part of the royal family. They were kind. I was gifted to be born into such a hopeful and light family. I was beautiful, and talented. I was meant to be born like this.

I've never felt much pity for others. Especially all the fuss about Wall Maria. God made me into this position. I deserve all the glory that made me and shaped me.

That wasn't until...I awoke from my reality.

Thoughts flooded me as the maids used gold crafted hair brush to brush out my soft, glowing hair. They helped me put on my dress, which was neatly decorated with gems and handpicked by my father.

As I made my way to the dining hall and sneaked the door open to a crack, my father...seemed to be talking to a strange man.

I couldn't get a glimpse of their conversation, so instead I walked away, to the royal library where documents were stored of past ancestors.

The library smelled like fire logs, cracking as I sneaked past the librarian and into the shelfs on documents, drowning me with attention.

I wasn't very sure why I came here, surely I did not feel like eating breakfast, with my family chatting and babbling about the economy. I felt something, something guiding me to this desired location.

As I flipped through the papers of my sisters, my eyes scanned through their information. It was precisely accurate, correct info.

After shortly scanning all of the info, I began looking for my own. It was like a mission, a quest to find my documents.

Ever since my 12th birthday, I had been allowed into the library precisely in the afternoon at 3 PM.

I flipped through the cabinets, one by one, digging through the papers, my eyes quickly moving from left to right, trying to search for my treasure.

"Miss (Y/N), what are you doing here?"

I flinched, slightly at the maid as I quickly hid the document I was holding behind my arms.

"Oh...Miss (Y/N), you're prohibited to go to the library as said by your father before 3 o' clock, you know that very clearly."

It wasn't a very long moment of silence until I slightly coughed.

"Well..I'll be returning to my room this instant. I expect you to clean this up." The maid nodded as I made my way out of the library, with the documents in my hands.

It was night.

After hiding the documents in my bedroom, I could finally have some free time to myself as I flipped open the papers, with my name imprinted on the pages.

Except...The last name sounded...familiar. But it wasn't Reiss. I expected it just to be some typo by the butlers working for this industry as I scanned through my basic documents.

"(Y/N) (L/N), known as (Y/N) Reiss. Adopted from the streets of human trafficking when 5 years old. Bought for a few coins. Named as the second princess under the royal crown."

Adoption?

Human trafficking?

A...few coins?

No...this can't possibly be real. It's made up. It's fake. This is another person. It's not me. I shall ask father about this.

I trembled. I shook off all the thoughts as I slowly reached for my slippers and tip-toeing to him and my mother's room.

The way there was drained. My body and my mind was sluggish as I dragged myself down the empty hallways, illuminated with my bedside lamp, which consisted of fire logs thrown into to create a simple candle.

As I reach their room, I shuffle my feet as I slide the door open. The only light source I could notice was the bedside candle and the moonlight from the curtains unleashed.

A man's figure was standing beneath the moonlight, and a slim woman figure was lying on the ground, shaking.

It took me a second to realize it was my mother and father.

It took me another second to realize my father was holding a sword, the sword he used to show me how to fight other soldiers.

It took me one more second to see that my mother was in a pile of blood, and my father's sword was dripping from blood.

My father turned, turned around in my direction and noticed me as both of our faces went pale.

My whole body was shaking. I've never, in my life seen such a huge pile of blood. In fact, it was coming from my own mother. I tried to speak. My voice was dry.

"F-father?" My voice was shaky. I took a few steps away, then tripped on my own foot and jolting to the ground as father's voice reflected.

"L-Listen..."

"Your mother...I killed her for a r-reason..."

I couldn't believe it. Out of all of these years I had found out that my own mother had died in front of me, and the murder was by my father.

"E-explain." A tear streamed down my face as I backed up onto the hallway walls.

"I-I'm afraid I can't tell you yet." He mumbled as he started getting closer to me.

I take enough strength to hold the document up to his face, asking him.

"I-Is this true?" He paused, stared at the document and at my blank expression as he stuttered on his own words. My father. How ridiculous.

"I-I'm.."

"ANSWER ME!" I stuffed the letter onto my father's face and commanded.

"I-I'm a-afraid yes. You were a slave, my father bought you from the trade market, making you fake the princess of our r-royal family. The real soon to be queen is nowhere to be seen."

I stopped and dropped to the ground. My mind went blank.

How could something like this happen?

I had no royal blood in me? I was just a replacement? I look down at my dress. I look down at my hands, I stare at my bracelets and my royal necklace made out of gold. I pinch myself. This is real.

I shake as my father lets out a trembling laugh.

"You didn't have to find out...I'm sorry (Y/N), I hope you'll forgive me." He stands up.

"Guards! Guards! This young woman here is an imposter! Take her away to the jail cells!" He calls as a few soldiers run from the opposite hallway as us. My body takes action first.

I sprint to the other side of the hallway as I could hear my father yelling, and telling them to catch me. I could hear them gasp at my mother's cold body and asking them if I killed my mother.

I could see him nodding as I turned right, left, right, right, left. I run out of the backdoor of the palace as a few guards grab me by the wrist. I shake them off as I kick one of them and sprint to the back garden. I run.

I keep running.

I don't look back.

My thoughts catch up to my breath. I have no idea where I am, possibly in Wall Rose. I can't stay here for long, although I have nowhere to go, and father has probably now released false information about me.

I run into the woods as I remember all the things father has taught me about surviving in the wild. I climb up a tree as I look up to the sky.

Ah, It's a cloudy night. How lovely.

I reach into my pocket. Somehow I find a sharp, small knife I used to help with the kitchen maids.

I touch the surface of it as I look at the documents in my hands. I read the information again and I stop.

......

A long, long dream.

Inside it, I was a slave. I was poor. I was filthy and disgusting. I was getting starved, every single day. I had a piece of cloth placed on me. I was uncleaned.

Then, a man came and bought me. He handed that other man a few coins.

I watch all my friends wave goodbye. There was a brown hair girl. I couldn't remember her name. She was bought, for no price. He called out to her.

"Hey, you there. You're going to come live with us from now on."

I saw her before I was taken. To the royal palace and crowned as princess.

...

I wake up in cold sweat. Was that my memory?

My hands tremble as I try to recall my past, but a painful headache stops me. A few moments of sitting, I hop down the tree and decide to cut my hair.

Nobody would be able to recognize me. I've never made any appearances anyways.

I use the knife.

Slice!

My hair falls sharply onto the floor. I take off my dress. I'm left with slippers, a grey top and a bottom.

No, This still looks like me. What can I do...

...

I yelp in pain. What have I done?

Blood, fresh blood drips down my face and onto the cold grass. Dammit...I hiss and try not to make any noise as I place the knife in my pocket.

The pain is unbearable. This should leave a scar on my right forehead. A little 'X', possibly. I treat the wound, still dripping with blood with a piece of cloth I ripped off my dress.

I climb back up to the tree. Closing my eyes, I thought about my sister.

Lucinda. Kei. Daphne. I've failed you all. I remember spending time with them in my garden my father helped me plant. I sure was glad he taught me those defense skills.

Speaking of father, I wondered why he killed my "mother".

Surely I was sad, I was far more than sad, I looked up to her. She was a figure, an idol to me. She took care of me for as long as I could remember.

And surely, before I fell asleep, I had remembered the last thing father said to me.

"The real soon to be queen is nowhere to be s-seen..."

"Historia...Historia Reiss..."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, shy, pretty short for her age, she was quite a sight."

Historia Reiss. I will find you. I will find out who you are. I will survive. I will fight.

I will find the truth.


	2. what a young girl should do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you escape and make a big decision.

I've messed up.  
I wake up to a teen, about my age staring at me as he blinked continuously and then shrieking and falling down the tree.

I slowly stand up and jump down my resting spot from last night. I walk up to him and grab his shirt by the collar, making him squeal.

"Who are you?" I stare at him, surprised as he waved his hands at me, awkwardly.

"I'm Romeo Sanders, I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep, m-miss! I'm only 13 please spare me and idontknowwherego-" I put my hand on his mouth. Making him stop talking nonsense.

"Why are you here?"

"M-Miss you see I was trying to f-find the cadet corps signup so I could be a member of the survey corps and avenge for my s-sister!"

"How did you find me?"

"M-Miss I was trying to climb a tree to find the location but then I s-saw you on top of one and I wanted to see if youwerealiveornotan—"

"Shut up, you're loud."

I search his body, well, not in a perverted way. I search his pockets as he stands there, staring at me.

Romeo didn't have a bad face. He was quite good looking, actually. He had a light hazel colored hair, Atlantic eyes and a rather slim figure.

I finish searching him. 

"What exactly is this cadet corps?"

"M-Miss well you see...it's a regiment of the military that we train for about 3 years and become soldiers with I b-believe 3 branches to choose from in the military..."

I sigh and nod my head. I take the map I found in his pocket earlier as I open it, revealing the big 'x' on the spot.

This person was an absolute idiot. He went west instead of east. I mentally face palm.

"Sounds like fun. I'll give it a try. I know how to look at a map. I'll lead the way." I stop and turn to look at him.

"But m-miss you could die! Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Miss you'll get injured and eaten by t-Titans!"

"Shut up, will you?"

"Mis-"

"Say one more thing..."

I hold the knife up to his neck, my blood still remained on the blades from the scar.

"And I'll kill you."

Romeo's face turns pale as he nods so intensely that he gets dizzy and falls to the ground. 

This is gonna be a long journey.

...

"Hey m-miss, what are you holding in your hand?" I stop. 

Shit. I almost forgot about this.

"Go set up a fire." I tell him as he nods and runs off. I gather all the documents I have. Romeo comes back and I light a fire with the branches he collected, his expression shocked.

I throw the papers into the fire. They burn. They destroy and devour my past.

"H-hey miss—"

"Don't call me miss. I'm the same age as you. Just (Y/N) is fine."

"(Y/N)? Like the (Y/N) princess?"

My body takes a screenshot. Shit, I didn't think this through. After a moment of silence he stares at me.

"Oh! Your mother must of named you after such a goddess! I heard she was so pretty, her skin was soft and her features were beautiful...."

I stand up as he catches up to me, I open the map and stare into the distance. What am I supposed to do now?

I sigh and start walking as Romeo chats with my dry replies. What a dumb guy.

I sigh.

How did I get here?

"What do they call you, maggot?"

"Armin Arlert, from Shinganshina, Sir!" I heard a voice respond to head instructor of the 104th Training Corps. 

I peaked my head over to see a blond hair boy, with blue eyes swallowing his spit and trying to project his voice as far as possible.

"Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?"

... 

Keith Shadis insulted a few more cadets for their actions or their names, and then slowly rode over to me.

"What do you call yourself?"

"(Y/N) (L/N) from Mitras, sir!" I shout and then realized my words. Shadis looked confused. 

Dammit. Now everyone's gonna think I'm some rich girl with a savior complex seeking death. 

"Hm? From Wall Sina? What's the point of coming to the cadet corps if you can live and sleep and eat like a pig all day?"

"To reclaim Wall Maria and restore humanity, sir." Shadis laughs, in fact he laughs so hard that he has to wipe his tears from laughing. 

He snorts at me as he grabs my shirt collar and brings me close to his face.

"Listen, you little brat. Just because you're from a rich family doesn't mean you can act all snobby and think you're better than everyone else."

I clench my fists and couldn't hold the urge to punch him straight in the face as he splats on the ground.

He grunts and looks at me in disbelieve. Everyone just stands there as I keep my head up. 

CRUNCH! 

I turn my head around to discover a girl, munching on a potato behind me. I turn around and pray for this girl's safety.

"Run until you drop after training ends." He tells me as he goes and insults the other potato girl, I had learned her name later on which was Sasha Braus.

In the end, Sasha and I both got punished as both of us started running laps in the courtyard. 

"Hey (Y/N)...You're really from Wall Sina?" Sasha asks me with a tired expression on her face. 

"Yeah...." I sighed as she squeals. "Is the food there really really really good??" I freeze for a second and nod.

"There's so much different things to explore and eat...it was great." 

Sasha smiles and squeals again as she starts drooling on her clothes.

"Sasha!"

As we head back exhausted, a blonde haired girl slowly makes her way over to us with a piece of bread in her hands, making Sasha sprint up to her.

I didn't feel like eating anything so I gave her a glance, making my way back to my dorms as the girl looked at me in confusion.

...

The girl's dorms consisted of me, a blonde antisocial girl, a girl with freckles named Ymir, Sasha, the girl I saw before (Christa I believe), Mina (which I talked to her briefly), and a black haired girl which her name was Mikasa.

"Hey...you want the top or the bottom bunk?" Sasha comes up to me after her and the blondie came back as she briefly gives me a smile.

"I'll...have the bottom one." As far as I want the top one, Sasha desperately glancing at the top bunk is something very appealing.

"Thanks! We're best friends now...(Y/N), right?" I nod as she hugs me, making me flinch and my body takes a screenshot, forgetting to hug her back as she lets go of me. 

I make my way on to the top of my bed and slide down the covers until my face is fully covered. Dammit...since when did this happen?

I still couldn't believe this was real...and just in the timespan of 2 days.

Fuck.


	3. the way he looks at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first interaction with jeager!

I wake up due to Sasha's high pitched screaming in my ear as I change into the cadet corps uniform.

I start heading out for breakfast as I scan the room, my eyes landing on a boy with green eyes.

They were so beautiful...like the emerald jewelry father gave me on my 13th birthday. 

I didn't realize that I was staring at him until he turned around, facing me and our eyes collide.

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I quickly turned around and started nibbling on my bread.

...

"There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields."

As they lifted me onto the omni directional mobility gear, I positioned myself, surprisingly I kept balance as I actually controlled the gear pretty well.

Sasha gave me a high five as I watched Eren Jeager slowly being lifted up, 

and his face planting into the ground.

Everyone started laughing as he sheepishly got up and as Shadis starting throwing insults at his face.

I chuckled slightly. It was the first time I had laughed ever since that incident.

Shadis told Jeager he had one more chance to redeem himself as the crowd went away, leaving Ackerman, Arlert and Jeager as I started to walk away too.

"H-Hey you!" Jeager called out to me as I turned around, looking at him in the eye.

"I saw you pretty good on the gear...can you teach me?" He pleaded as my body took a screenshot.

What? Somebody asking me for my help?

I didn't want to help Jeager. People helping each other is a useless act and wouldn't do anything to keep me alive.

I walked away without saying a word as Ackerman stormed up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Answer his question!" She confronted me as I slowly shook my head.

"No." I shook myself off and walked away, once again to the girl's dorms as Arlert stopped Ackerman and I could see her angry expression in my head.

The next day, nothing really happened. Jeager's belt had a malfunction and successfully passed as I saw him cheering to his friends.

I turned my head. It's not if I was jealous or anything.

...

After a short period of training, Shadis wanted us today to use our 3DMG to travel through the forest to get to the end.

I equipped my gear as I stood up to see Ackerman glaring at me. I ignore her as Shadis announced that we could start.

The forest smelled like Pine trees. It smelled me when father used to bring me hunting in the woods and teach me how to use a gun.

The skies were cloudy, full of dull cotton candy and a looked like it was about to rain a river. 

As I zoomed through the forest speedily, I couldn't help but grin. I had mastered the 3DMG gear.

I could see the finishing line as I stabled my position— eh? 

As a sound effect borrowed in my head, I started dropping at a high speed straight at the ground. Dammit...is my gear malfunctioning again? I told them to switch it, did they not?

I couldn't react. It was a life or death situation- okay, maybe a little too dramatic as I watched myself dropping to the harsh cold floors.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want it to end like this...I didn't want to get injured so badly this early.

As I waited for impact, hitting the ground didn't arrive...instead, steady arms held me as I peeked up to find...Jeager?

He was...saving me? I coughed loudly. "Don't move, I just saved you," He told me as he zoomed in the air low but steadily with me in his arms.

"...careful! You could get hurt!"

...

As we arrived at the finishing line, he gently put me down and reported to Shadis on what happened, getting a 'tch' from him. 

I look down at my hands...someone...saving me? Guilt washes over me for not helping Jeager that night we were practicing the gear.

"Hey Jeager?" I go up to him as he takes off his gear and starts washing his hands.

"Thank you..." He stops, looking at me, his eyes casting a glance at mine as I look away.

"I'm sorry for not helping you," I continue, swallowing my spit. "I could've gotten seriously injured without you." That was cheesy.

He inspects me, then gives me a small smile. "I forgot about that....it's okay, I forgive you," He responds sheepishly. "F-Friends?"

I sigh. "Friends."

Nothing really happened since then, me and Jeager became friends, and somehow me and Mikasa got along pretty well...strangely. In fact, she's one of my best friends, along with Sasha and Connie.

Armin was still the same, we didn't talk much but from what I know he's pretty smart. He relies on the brain.

Oh, and Romeo, the guy I met when I was sleeping was doing pretty well too. He mostly hangs out with Mina and Thomas, we're friends and talked briefly.

During our second year of training, there was...an incident, well I wouldn't call it an incident.

That night, as I recall, the skies were full of stars as I admired them from afar, sitting under the camp grounds with the moon speaking to my consciousness. 

Oh, how beautiful the view was. It felt like I could finally take a deep breath after everything that happened.

As I closed my eyes,

And briefly smiled,

"Hey Y/N! Nice seeing you here."

There, standing was Eren Jeager giving me a small wave and sitting down next to me.

"Eren, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"I'm thinking...thinking about all the events that happened, leading up to this."

"Care to explain?" I bit the inside of my cheek. Should I make up a lie...? Or should I just not tell him?

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you yet. Maybe when the time is up." I put my head down, looking at the grass and my shoes.

I expected him to get mad at me for hiding secrets or force me to expose them.

Instead, I heard a short laugh coming from Eren as he ruffled my hair. I was thankful that the moon, shining wasn't that pale so he couldn't see my blushing mess.

"It's okay...I'll wait for the time." He brushes his fingers through my hair as I blush even more and hope that I don't stutter on my words.

"T-Thank you." Shit. Just as I thought I wouldn't.

We sit in a comfortable silence as he stands up shortly after, motioning me to stand up with him.

I do so and he leads me to a bush. I look at him in confusion as I take a slight peak inside.

It was a moonflower. It was hiding in the bushes but it still shines on.

Under the bright moonlight, the moonflower glows,  
it glows until the night fades away sunlight takes over and my heart blooming in pleasure.


	4. my friends are dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I used a different perspective this time :)

Time flew by fast. As you blinked once. Twice, 3 years had gone by..and suddenly, somehow it was graduation day. 

Dawn brushed over the world, giving light into your dorms as you slowly opened your eyes, blinking.

It had been the day..the day you dreaded for. It was the day when you decide which branch you will be attending as you got dressed.

You were confident in you skills. You thought you were pretty good at everything and you were slightly leaning into joining the Scouts.

As your friends and the other cadets gathered around, soon it was time to announce the top ten.

"Number 10...Sasha Braus." Sasha gave you a huge smile and squealed as you nodded to her.

"Number 9...Connie Springer..."

Marco Bodt was listed as number 8, followed by that Kirstein guy, Eren, Annie....

You held your breath. You didn't really need to be in the top ten, but you thought it would be quite the achievement.

"Number 4...(Y/N) (L/N)." As you let out a sigh of relief mixed with happiness, you could hear Eren congratulating you and Sasha hugging you tightly.

You certainly did not expect to be in the top ten, neither did you expect the next incident to change your life forever.

"Damn...Why do we have to do this stupid shit?"

You could hear that horse face complaining while you were quietly sweeping the grounds of trost.

The day was warm with a cool breeze to it as you slowly closed your eyes and let out a brief smile.

"Hey (Y/N), do you th-"

A bright light blinded your sight when you opened them as something huge struck onto the walls of the district. Your eyes widened at the sight....it was a titan?

You had never seen a titan before as you backed away, your breathing picking up quickly. That giant titan started kicking on the walls rapidly, breaking a hole and letting Titans flow in.

Everything was a blur until you were assigned to Eren's squad with a bunch of people you weren't familiar with. As Eren started blabbing about that big titan as tall as the walls ...what was its name again?

You had no time to react as Titans swarmed around your squad. You thought about what you've learned about Titans these past 3 years as you aimed for one titan's nape, successfully taking it down.

You were lucky, but not so much for your teammates. As you repaired your blades from  
slaying a few Titans, you turn to look around for your teammates.

W-Why are they all g-getting eaten?

You mentally cursed yourself as you used your 3DMG to sprint through the air, just in time for you to arrive to a titan's mouth opening, closing and Arlert screaming.

Eren had been eaten.

"It's okay...I'll wait for the time." Your thoughts flowed back to that night when you two sat under the moonlight and talked, and him showing you that beautiful flower.

You dropped your blades. You didn't know what to do. You had just watched your whole  
Squad get wiped out—except for Arlert.

A few tears had fallen on to your face as you felt a wave of angry emotions flow through you. 

You grabbed your blades again as you aimed for a titan, but what you didn't know was that Titan's reaction was quicker than the normal, causing him to turn around and smacking you into one of the houses.

A constant ringing in your head which you  
felt like it could never stop. You were sure you had sprained something. Your last thoughts were loose memories as you blacked out.

...

Pain. Both mentally and physically. You looked up to the skies, still filled with birds. The fresh smell of blood flooded your senses.

Had I passed out? Why am I laying here?

You chuckled, but then groaned from the intense pain coming from your ankle. 

Silence. It was all silence. For one minute. Just...silence. You were just about to pass out again before what seemed like a giant stomping on the floors.

You slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in your ankle as you looked at the source of the sound. It was a titan? Holding...what? 

You looked more closely. Arlert? Mikasa? What were they doing? They're gonna get killed by that big titan!

You wanted to use your gear but you noticed you were both out of gas and blades as you hopelessly watched them fight off all the Titans but that one titan with emerald colored eyes.

They reminded you of Eren's...tears flooded your eyes thinking about him as you sobbed uncontrollably, trying to control your emotions.

You watched as the titan...what is it doing? It was...plugging the hole in the wall? You watched as that titan collapsed to the ground, followed by Mikasa and Arlert with more Titans.

As they sliced the nape of the collapsed titan, they pulled out...a figure? You desperately wanted to know what was going on.

You started sprinting, the burning pain still in your ankle as a titan appeared behind Arlert and Mikasa.

"Watch out!" That was the only thing you could yell out as you watched a figure killing the titan smoothly, with wings imprinted on their green cape.

You ran up to Mikasa , Arlert and that stranger, shocked at what you had just seen.

"E-Eren?" You cried out, stumbling on your words. Eren was...alive? Impossible...you saw him get eaten by that titan, how could he possibly be alive?

"Oi brat, get out of the way." The stranger with the weird hairstyle called out to you as you shuffled your feet, slowly moving out of the way. Keyword: try.

The intense pain in your ankle made you stumble and face plant onto the ground, your sense fading. Not again....

The last thing you could hear was that stranger giving you a 'tch' and bending down to look at you.

"What a pain in the ass." He snickered before you drifted away.


	5. the hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDFK WHAT HTHIS IS HELP

"Shhh, she's still sleeping!"

"Get out of my way I wanna see her!"

"Sasha that's not for you hey!"

You were woken up to the cadets nearly shoving into your face as you sat up, making them flinch and jump back.

"Y/N! Glad to see you awake!" A voice called out to you as a women (using she/they pronouns for Hange) with glasses and tied up hair run over to you.

"Your injuries have mostly healed and you're free to go!" She gave you a nod as they skipped away, leaving you and the cadets.

You look over, scanning the room as your eyes land on a small hourglass. It was rusty and it felt like years since someone had used it as you picked it up and put it upside down, making the sand fall onto the other side.

As you travel through the yard with them, Eren suddenly appears, giving you a small smile.

"Wait...so everyone except Jean, Marco and Annie joined the scouts?"

You looked around, spotting Jean. Shouldn't he be with Marco?

"Marco...is dead."

You froze.

This wasn't supposed to happen. No. Marco...you saw him around training a few times. He had helped you repair your gear. As Jean explained he didn't even know how Marco died, your whole head was throbbing, you slowly made your away over to the infirmary, the others not noticing you were gone.

You made it over to your bed as your head started throbbing again with pain, and as the last thing you had saw was the sand in the hourglass running out of time.

\- 

"Oi! Y/N, wake up!" You were woken up to find yourself on the rooftop of the trost district. You looked away in confusion as Mikasa slowly shook your shoulders.

"M-Mikasa? What are we doing here?" You murmured. "The trost has been invaded and you passed out." Mikasa sighed as she repaired her blades.

What? Weren't you just in the infirmary a while ago? Why were you back in the trost?

Was the past events that all happened a dream? No...it couldn't possibly be. Slowly standing up, you looked around and spotted the others, trying to fight the titans. This is real. You were back in the trost. That means....You have a chance to save Marco.

As Eren's titan slowly carried the big stone, sealing the wall, you took action, ignoring Mikasa calling for your name.

You zoomed through the skies and you noticed that your 3DMG was running out of gas as clenched your teeth.

Marco...Marco...where are you?

Your heart nearly stopped. What if you couldn't save Marco? What would happen?

A titan distracted you as your looked in its direction. It was trying to grab and eat a human. You peaked closer at its direction.

It was Marco. Out of pure instinct, you zoomed through the sky as fast as you could and you slashed you swords at the nape of the titan. Please be deep enough please be deep enough pleasebedeepenoughpl—

Titan titan dropped Marco as it turned around to look at you. You started activating your 3DMG but something was wrong. The gas had ran out and you had forgot to replenish it. "Fuck..." you cursed out loud as you heard Eren seal the hole and as the titan swing it's hand at you.

Not having enough time to dodge, you mentally cursed yourself for being so selfless and annoying.

The Titan slashed its fingers in your face as you mumbled. "This is gonna leave a scar..."

"Shhh, she's still sleeping!"

"Get out of my way I wanna see her!"

"Sasha that's not for you hey!"

You were woken up to cadets nearly shoving into your face as you sat up, making them flinch and jump back. Your heart started beating like crazy as you scanned the room for Marco. Please be alive please be alive please...Your eyes landed on a male with freckles. Marco. He was alive. You saved him. He gave you a small nod and a smile.

As tears started to flood your eyes, you controlled them and told yourself not to cry.

A women with glasses and tied up hair ran over to you as she waved to you. "Y/N! Glad to see you awake!"

You gave her a nod, expecting the same dialogue they repeated.

"You can go, your injuries are mostly healed!" She smiled at you. "But...there is one big problem with your face." They frowned and stared at the floor.

"We found you on the grounds of the trost with your face smeared with blood." As you looked around you noticed something different with your eyesight.

"You..." they continued, not wanting to tell you what happened.

"You lost an eye." The voice speaking in the doorway startled you as a short male figure to made his away over to the women.

"Levi! Don't say it like that!"

"Then how should I say it four eyes?"

"Uhhh...."

You processed what the guy named Levi had told you. "You lost an eye."

You couldn't believe what was happening. Resting your finger on your left eye, you felt soft cloth covering your eyes. You were wearing an...eyepatch?

You tried to hold your tears as you covered your face with the blanket. Thinking about why this had happened, you sat up and looked at your bedside table.

There stood the hourglass. The one who you had flipped and ran out of time when you fainted and traveled back in time. You grabbed the hourglass, flipped it around and waited for something to happen.Was this what caused everything? Can I travel back in time to get my eye back. You shivered as the hourglass's sand droplets started flowing, soon running out of time. You closed your eyes and waited for something to happen.

1 second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds...10 seconds.

You opened your eyes again to still see the infirmary, and your friends looking at you with confusion. You were frustrated. You shouldn't have gone here in the first place. You had just lost an eye and HALF of your eyesight was gone.

"Can everybody get out?" Your voice trembled with frustration and sadness as everybody knew it was a good time to leave you alone. They closed the door as tears started to flow out of your eyes. (Yes, you can cry without an eye.)

The door opens again, with your tears flowing down and you looking up to find Eren.He sat by your bed and gave you a hug, you hugging him back. You silently sobbed onto his shoulder, staining his uniform.

You stayed like this for a while. During that while...you thought about many things. How you weren't a real royal, how the hourglass changed your life, how the moonflower that you two saw under the stars still shines bright...You had given yourself a promise. A promise you were destined to keep. A promise to save everybody. You were sure of it. You were going to save everyone, even if it costs your life.

And with that, you fell asleep in Eren's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit sorry lol


	6. saving the Levi squad

[A/N]: changed the story name <3 SORRYFOR NOT UPDATING IM SO LAZH OMG 

The fucking plan had failed. 

"Y/N L/N, you will stick with your squad with row 2~4 with Armin." 

"Yes sir!"

The 57th expedition was simple. You were riding on horses with Armin until this large figure crossed your paths.

It had a titan figure...but strangely it felt feminine with golden blond hair. Your squad sped up as the Titan figure ran closer to your squad with a fast speed.

It was a blur. Then it was over. Your squad mates crushed by the Titan as you and Armin yelled out in fear.

You activated your 3DMG and flew into the air as you tried to slice her nape open, instead she covered the back her neck as she knew that you were going to attack her.

You were shocked. No titan did this, not even an abnormal. What was this titan?

The Titan bent down and stared at Armin as you couldn't find yourself to move an inch, standing near the Titan. The Titan lifted his hood.

You closed your eyes. Hearing footsteps slowly fading away, you opened them again to find Armin, safe and horrified for his life.

"Arlert? What happened?" You called out to him. "A titan shifter...?" He looked into the distance as you helped him up and saw Jean trying to attack the Titan.

You both started riding on your horses as the Titan grabbed Armin's horse, making him fall onto the ground. "Arlert!" The Titan grabbed Reiner as you activated your gear again, attacking the Titan as Reiner escaped from the titan's palm. 

"Oi, Look at me!" You spun around the Titan, but it just ignored you and turned around, heading to the giant forest. 

"It's going to get Eren!" Armin called out as you clenched your teeth, trying to catch up.

The plan had failed. You had fainted. Your stamina wasn't enough. You failed everybody. 

-

Waking up to the same hospital bed, you immediately jumped out of your bed. You made your way to the main HQ as you spotted what it had on the bulletin board.

Honorable sacrifices - Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, Eld Gin...

You turned around, back to your hospital room and flipped the hourglass.

Walls...please make this work.

You blacked out. Spinning clocks, digital machines blinded your sight as the clocks slowly turned backwards and stopping at a certain point. The golden minute and silver hour hand stopped.

\- 

You were woken again to Armin's and your squad as you turned around in the opposite direction of them, heading to the forest.

"Oi! L/N where are you going?" Your squad yelled to you as you responded, not even turning your head. "Go on without me! I have some shit to save."

Some time had passed before you eventually reached the dark and spooky looking forest. "Fuck it." You murmured under your breath and rode into the forest of giant trees. 

Seeing that the Levi squad was alive and had just captured the titan, you smiled in relief as something felt wrong.

No...this shouldn't happen.

What was wrong?

That's it! The butterfly effect!

The butterfly effect. A small thing can change the future. But what did I even do?

What changed? The only thing that changed was me riding into the forest without my squad...

No. That isn't right. You tried desperately to recall what had happened. 

A lightbulb lit up in your head. THAT'S IT!

It is because they had originally captured the Titan! Nothing changed. They had originally captured the Titan but something happened and it escaped?

That was the only thing you could figure out. Flying up to Levi, you explained what was going to occur. "Heichou! This isn't going to work! The Titan will escape!" He gave you a look.

"What wasn't going to work? It's working perfectly." He switched his blades. "The Levi squad is going to die except you, heichou! The Titan isn't that easy to capture. It's a titan shifter!" 

"Huh?" Levi turned around and flew to another tree, which left you alone in frustration.

Okay, plan B.

"Hey Petra!" You flew over to their tree. "Hey Y/N! What's up?"

"Stay away from the Titan." You warned her. "All of you. Stay away." You didn't know what you were doing. It's not like they would listen...right?

"Huh? Why?" Oluo asked you, taking a spit. "Y...You will die!" And with that, you flew back to the tree and that was when the Titan left out a huge scream.

Your ears were throbbing, you looked up to see a group of titans, gathering near the Titan. You went on a rampage and sliced their napes, noticing a hooded figure, you had a bad feeling.

Following the figure, you had seen the figure shooting a green flare. What they didn't know was you sneaked up on them and lifted their hood.

"A-Annie?" You yelled out as she flashed her sword at you, aiming at your other remaining eye. You dodged her aiming at your eye but couldn't dodge her sword.

You could feel your forehead bleeding, she disappeared and soon, you could hear the Titan's footsteps again.

You weren't the smartest person ever, but you weren't dumb either. You knew one thing...and that Annie was the Titan.

You desperately searched for Eren as you spotted the Levi squad about to attack the Titan.

"EREN!" You cried out as he turned around. "Y/N? Are you okay? Who did this?" He held your shoulder and as a tear dropped down your face. 

"Eren, I need you to do what I tell you. Exactly what I tell you." You paused, catching your breath. Your forehead stung. "Transform into a titan. Right now. Beat the bitch."

"Now? I can't! I promised them!" 

"Fuck their promise. They're gonna die." You grabbed his collar and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "N-No! I can't break their promise!"

This can't be happening. Only Eren can turn into a titan and compete with the titan. 

Your thoughts drifted back to his backstory.

"Your mom!" His eyes widened. I'm sorry Eren...I have to do this.

"Your mom...she died in while you watched." Your breath quickened. "Do you want them to die too? You feel worthless and helpless too, right?"

Eren looked away as he looked at the Levi squad attempting to take down the titan and looked back at you, but with his eyes filled with anger.

And with that, a golden beam was tossed into the air and Eren's titan was summoned.


	7. the afterward

Annie Leonhart was the female titan.

To be honest, you really didn't know who she was. You'd seen her around training and knew that during combat she was strong skilled.

You'd seen her, that night in the showers, her blond hair and her blue eyes, as you both sat there in silence and pour the bucket of water onto your head to shower.

Back at the Scout Regiment, everyone was in a panic. 

"T-Titans have invaded Wall Rose!" Getting on your horses, Sasha and Connie decided to split ways, with you and Sasha heading the other direction to check on her village.

Upon Arrival, Sasha told you that she heard noise coming from the other two houses while you, made your way to the other.

It was a beige colored house, with vines dangling down on the doorway and a brown roof. 

You peeked in the doorframe and spotted a teenager, about your age, maybe a few years younger than you, trying desperately to fight off a titan.

"H-HELP!" He called out to you as you searched around the room for useful objects around the room.

A dagger on the table gained your attention, without hesitation you grabbed it and stabbed it into the titan's nape. 

Shit...this dagger wasn't sharp enough.

You motioned the boy to come with you as you both ran, and the Titan slowly getting up and walking you way.

You spotted Sasha fighting off a titan with an arrow as she ran over to you and gave you a hug.

"Y/N! Thank goodness you're here!! Wait...are there titans?" You looked in the direction that she pointed at as 5 meters crawled their way over. 

There were about 8 of them, around 5 meters as you 3 looked at each other. 

You didn't have a plan. What do you do? Should you leave Sasha and the boy behind for your own survival?

It was selfish, but had been the only way for you to survive. You clenched your teeth.

You don't really care about what happens them...right? 

The thought of them dying to titans made a wave of chills travel through you. Why am I like this?

Y/N....Think.

You guys couldn't possibly run away. They would catch up in seconds. 

"...Take the shorter stick in one hand and push backward and forward making a...."

That's it!

You, Sasha and the boy ran over to a place with nothing, it was just a plain land with lots of trees and grass. 

"Sasha, gather two logs. Right now." Sasha looked at you, confused but picked up two logs of wood on the grounds, handing them to you.

Sharpening them, you placed your hands onto the shorter stick, pushing back and forth making it heat up. 

The smoke had started and you pushed faster onto the log. Taking the the coal from the log, you grabbed the fibers scattered onto the grounds.

You put the coal onto the fiber and smoke started coming out, eventually making a small fire.

At this point, the titans were nearly touching you as you noticed the oil cans near the village, you three ran over as you poured the oil onto the titans, it wasn't easy.

You threw the fire onto the titans, and that was then the flame grew huge, wrapping the titans in them.

You weren't sure if this could kill them, but this was enough to make them stay back. 

A few moments later, The other soldiers had arrived, including Sasha's father. You were safe.

-

The scouts told you they had put the fire down as you all started heading to Utgard castle. It was an old headquarters place as the moonlight shined onto the river next you.

As you guys made your way into the castle to stay for the night, you couldn't help but think about what happened to Eren.

As you guys sat on the grounds, you and Connie were talking when a giant noise followed by Reiner's scream made you guys look down. 

Looking at a titan trying to barge in the door, you and Connie along with Christa and Ymir wheeled the old rusty canon down the stairs, 

Shoving it into the titan's face. "It's not getting up like that. Not one of that's size." Reiner told you all.

"F-For now, let's retreat back upstairs." Christa, with the torch suggested as Ymir followed her.

You and Connie were about to head up when you spotted a titan, attempting to grab Connie.

You had pushed Connie out of the way as a titan bit down on your arm, making you gasp in fear and shock.

You couldn't move as Reiner pushed you out of the way and him carrying the Titan up the stairs to the windows.

Seeing the Titan who was not budging, he kicked the Titan out of the window and that was when you looked down on your arm.

It looked bad. You sighed and winced out of pain. Why is it you that's always getting hurt?

"Y/N!" Christa shouted for you to come as she treated your wounds. "I'm sorry....sorry..." she apologized as you stayed silent.

You looked up to see a smiling Reiner looking at Christa. He noticed your gaze and turned away. What a weirdo.

Christa ripped a piece of her skirt as she wrapped it around your arm. Your lips twitched but you couldn't bring yourself to smile. 

-

Titans. Titans everyone. Looking down, you spotted Nanaba and her teammates trying to fight off the titans as you feared of this situation.

You feared you were going to die. You were scared of dying. You hated pain. You wanted to live.

A selfish thought creeped up your mind as you shook your head rapidly. 

You, Connie, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, Christa, a few teammates and the kid you'd saved were on the top of the castle, stranded.

You peaked down, with half of your body facing the grounds of the titans.

"Go to hell, you prisoner!" A push on the back made you lean forward, with you almost falling off the top of the tower.

"Y/N!" Connie grabbed you just in time as you both fell onto the grounds, making you safe from danger.

Danger was present. Who pushed you?

You turned around and spotted, behind the place you were just fall down to your death was the kid you'd saved. 

He waved at you. The smile looked disgustingly fake.

(A/N: GUYS IM SORRY FOR JOT UPDATING <3333 ANYWAYS DORRU THIS CHAPTER DOESNT HAVE EREN CONTENT IDK IF U GUYS SAU I SAID THAT IT DOESNT FOCUS ON ROMANCE BUT IT HAS ROMNACE BC Y/N A BAD BITCH SHE AINT NEED NO BF)


End file.
